Thermotropic liquid crystalline polymers (LCPs) are commercially available thermoplastic resins. They are useful as molding resins for various parts such as electrical connectors, automotive parts, and others, and for other uses such as films. Although a large number of compositions are known in the art, polymers having good physical or other properties and/or lower cost are always desirable.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,664,972, 4,749,769 and 4,778,927 describe liquid crystalline polyesters containing repeat units derived from t-butylhydroquinone (TBHQ) and other monomers. All of these patents require the presence of additional repeat units compared to the instant polymers.